


Home is Wherever I'm With You

by Recklessthoughts



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recklessthoughts/pseuds/Recklessthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's supposed to be a fun get together with the team to celebrate the marriage of a teammate but will Tanc be able to handle being there when she still has feelings for Erin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Wherever I'm With You

    “Damn it!” she mutters to herself as she slams the eyeliner in her hand down onto the dresser. “I’ve changed my mind, I’m not going!” she yells towards the bathroom hoping Carm hears her over the music blasting through the house.

   Carm pokes her head around the door and looks at the woman who has now flopped down on the bed. “Oh come on, Mel. The whole team will be there we have to at least make an appearance. If you want to leave after a couple songs we can but we are definitely going,”

    “They don’t even want me there! They only invited me so that I wasn’t the only one on the team without an invite!”  


    “That’s not true, Erin is still your teammate and your friend and well Ella will have to get used to that and get over herself. Now, get up and finish getting ready. We have to get going.”  
 

   Melissa sighs and sits up. She has no idea how they managed to talk her into this. She is not normally one to turn down a wedding with an open bar but when it happens to be your ex’s wedding it tends to make things a little complicated. Ella and Erin’s actual wedding was two days ago but tonight was the celebration with the Canadian national team and Carm was right, everyone had somehow found a way to make it.  


    She gets off the bed and finishes her make-up before assessing herself in the mirror. She had decided to leave her hair down, her make-up natural and subtle. Sticking to the color scheme of the event, Melissa was wearing red ballet flats, black skinny jeans and a tight, red v-neck tshirt.  


    It was about fifteen minutes later when Carm appeared out of the bathroom. “Hey, can you do up my bracelet and then I am ready to go. You look hot!” she exclaims while give her teammate a shove on the shoulder. Mel groans and does up Carm’s bracelet before making one more attempt of getting out of going tonight.  


    “You know I am really not feeling great, I think I should just stay in tonight,” Melissa says knowing it is hopeless as she is being led out the door.  


    When they arrive most of the team is on the dance floor as Love Me Like You Do plays through the speakers. Tanc does a quick glance around the floor. Sinclair, Rhian and Diana are off to the edge deep in conversation instead of dancing, KK and Kaylyn appear to be having a dance off and Melissa really can’t tell who is winning, and in the middle of the dance floor is Erin and Ella slow dancing to the upbeat song, lost in their own universe.  


    “I’m gonna go show KK and Kyle how it’s done. Want to join?” Carm asks Tanc who shakes her head.  


    “Nah, I’m going to grab a drink and join Sincy and the girls. Catch up with you later,” she replies and sets out towards the bar. With drink in hand she makes her way over to the little group who are of course discussing soccer.  


    “You know everyone else is tearing it up on the dance floor.”  


    “Tanc! you made it,” D smiles as she slips her arm around Melissa in a quick side hug.  


    “Yeah, I’m here. I can’t believe you guys are over here talking soccer instead of dancing. Come on Sincy, let’s see your moves!”  


    “I’ve got some moves!” Christine retorts before sticking her arms out and making weird flapping motions while staring directly at Rhian.  


    “Rude! don’t make fun of my dance moves. At least I try,” Rhian cries with her hand pressed to her chest pretending to be hurt.  


    The girls go back to talking about soccer but now at least sway along with the music. Melissa is pretty sure they look quite comical swaying, some completely off time, with very serious expressions on their faces debating what they could have done better in their game against England but she doesn’t care how ridiculous they look because she is happy to be talking about a game she loves with people she cares deeply about. She had almost completely forgotten where she was and the reason for the event when she heard Erin clear her throat in the microphone and realized the music had stopped.  


    “Hey everyone, I just wanted to take a moment and thank you all for being here. It really does mean a lot to Ella and I to have your love and support,” Erin says beaming out at the crowd. “Ella and I are going to make our rounds and try to talk to everyone in a minute but right now I am going to ask you all to create a giant circle in the middle of the floor.”  


    “Is it time to show just how kick ass I am at the chicken dance?” Carm calls out which elicits a laugh from the crowd.  


    “Not yet. There is something I want us all to do first,” Erin chuckles before leaving the little stage and joining the circle beside Ella which happens to be directly across from Melissa. Once everyone is comfortably in the circle Erin yells for the DJ to press play.  


_The whispers in the morning, of lovers sleeping tight_  


    It doesn’t take long for everyone to join in, singing Celine Dion’s Power of Love at the top of their lungs. Once it gets to the chorus Melissa allows herself to look up from her feet and across the circle at Erin to see the goalkeeper’s eyes already on her. Erin offers a warm smile in her direction and Melissa can feel her own lips smile back before quickly breaking the eye contact and looking over at Sophie instead who seems to be in her own little world.  


    As the song ends the team claps and cheers before Erin speaks up again. “So I know we didn’t just win a game but I um, I really wanted this song played not just because it is a great wedding song but because I feel like I have just won. I have wonderful friends and teammates in my life and now I have a beautiful wife and to me that is the biggest win I could ask for,” she smiles before leaning in to give Ella a kiss. The crowd cheers again for the newlyweds before breaking off into little groups again and the music starts back up.  


    Melissa is in the middle of slow dancing with Stephanie to Hold Each Other by A Great Big World when she realizes she is having a genuinely great time. Her night has been filled with laughs, great conversations and more than a little alcohol. Even the quick conversation with the new married couple wasn’t as painful as she thought it would be. Though, having Carm by her side when it happened definitely helped. She was so thankful for the people in her life.  


    “Chicken dance! chicken dance! chicken dance!” Melissa’s thoughts were interrupted by KK and Carm’s chanting. “Tanc! Steph! get over here! We are gonna do the chicken dance!”  


    Melissa and Stephanie looked at each other and laughed. If Tanc thought she was buzzed Karina and Carm must have been really feeling the alcohol. Though, it was hard to tell with them as they could seem drunk even when completely sober with their wild personalities.  


    The girls joined the others and partook in the dance that was more just the group laughing at Sophie and Rhian’s awkward movements and KK’s over-enthusiasm. Once the dance ended another upbeat song started playing and everyone stayed dancing in the circle but when Melissa heard the first notes of the song she instantly froze. It was their song. Or it used to be their song. Was it still their song if they had been broken up for a couple years? Her head snapped up and her eyes fixed on Erin.  


_Alabama, Arkansas, I do love my ma and pa not the way that I do love you. Well holy moly me oh my you’re the apple of my eye. Girl, I’ve never loved one like you._  


    Melissa felt a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, you okay?”  


    “Yeah, Just gotta run to the washroom and then get myself another drink.” she responded to Carm who had a concerned expression on her face.  


    Melissa gave one more quick glance at Erin but this time eye contact was made. Melissa quickly turned and walked out of the building. She sat on the bench outside, resting her head on the back and letting out a sigh. So many memories were running through her head. How has it been years and she still has all those feelings for Erin. She remembers how Erin would sing Home to her all the time. While getting ready in the mornings, after long stressful days, while they were dancing together in their living room, after they had gotten into an argument. Erin had known that if Melissa was really mad at something she had said or done all she had to do was look at her and sing “home is wherever I am with you.” and Melissa would instantly soften.  


    Mel heard the door open and close. Thinking it was Carm who had come looking for her she mumbled a “I’m fine. I swear” before turning her head to look at the person standing to her left. She sat up straight when she realized it was in fact Erin that had come outside. “Oh, uh, sorry I thought you were Carm.” she said wiping a tear she didn’t realize had fallen onto her cheek.  


    Erin gave her a sad little smile. “can I sit here?” she asked gesturing to the spot beside Melissa.  


    “Yeah, of course.”  


    “Are you really okay?” Erin asked gently placing her hand on Tanc’s arm. And god her touch felt good. So soft and caring. Melissa was sure that Erin’s touch could heal the hurt and take anyone’s pain away.  


    “Yeah, just uh, a lot of memories with that song. I’m good though.”  


    Erin pulled her hand away and exhaled. “Yeah, I’m sorry Mel. I didn’t realize that song was on the playlist and then once it started I just- I don’t know, I thought maybe you would have forgotten our history with that song.”  


    Melissa turned to face Erin. “Hey, you don’t have to apologize. It’s a great song and it would make sense for it to be played at the wedding. I just didn’t anticipate or prepare myself for it.”  


    They sat in silence for a moment before Erin spoke again. “Well, I should probably get back in there before people start wondering where I am. You going to come with?” she said standing up.  


    “Nah, I think I am just going to go home. Can you tell Carm I called a cab? We came together but I don’t want to take her away from the party.”  


    “Of course. Are you sure you’re okay Tanc? I know things are still weird but I will always care about you. I want to make sure you are okay. You deserve so much happiness in your life.”  


    Melissa could feel the tears returned to her eyes. Why did Erin have to be so thoughtful and sweet. “I’m good. Cross my heart. Now get back in there.”  


    “Okay okay” Erin said grabbing the door handle. “Thanks for making an appearance. It does mean a lot to me.”  


    “I’m glad I came. I had a good time tonight. And Erin, I’m happy for you. You seem really happy. You make a beautiful bride, you look amazing tonight.”  


    Erin smiled back at her. “Thanks, you look beautiful tonight too.” And with that Erin was back inside.  


    Melissa pulled out her cell and dialed in the number for a cab. When it pulled up she climbed in the back, gave the address and slipped her headphones in. She decided that tomorrow she would start actually trying to move on but for tonight she was going to allow herself to be sad and get lost in the past. She rested her head on the window and pressed play on her phone. 

Alabama, Arkansas,  
I do love my Ma and Pa  
Not the way that I do love you

Well, holy moly me oh my  
You’re the apple of my eye  
Girl, I've never loved one like you

Man, oh, man, you're my best friend  
I scream it to the nothingness  
There ain't nothing that I need

Well, hot and heavy pumpkin pie  
Chocolate candy, Jesus Christ  
Ain't nothing please me more than you

Home, let me come home  
Home is wherever I'm with you  
Home, let me come home  
Home is wherever I'm with you

La la la la  
Take me home  
Mama, I'm coming home

I'll follow you into the park,  
Through the jungle, through the dark  
Girl, I've never loved one like you

Moats and boats, and waterfalls,  
Alleyways, and payphone calls  
I been everywhere with you (that's true)

Laugh until we think we'll die,  
Barefoot on a summer night  
Never could be sweeter than with you

And in the streets you run afree,  
Like it's only you and me,  
Geez, you're something to see.

La la la la  
Take me home  
Mama, I'm coming home

‒ Mel?  
‒ Erin?  
‒ Do you remember that day you fell outta my window?  
‒ I sure do‒you came jumping out after me.  
‒ Well, you fell on the concrete, nearly broke your ass, and you were bleeding all over the place, and I rushed you out to the hospital, you remember that?  
‒ Yes, I do.  
‒ Well, there's something I never told you about that night.  
‒ What didn't you tell me?  
‒ Well, while you were sitting in the back seat smoking a cigarette you thought was gonna be your last, I was falling deep, deeply in love with you, and I never told you 'til just now!

Home, let me come home,  
Home is wherever I'm with you  
Our home, yes, I am home,  
Home is when I’m alone with you

Alabama, Arkansas,  
I do love my Ma and Pa  
Moats and boats, and waterfalls,  
Alleyways, and payphone calls

Home is when I'm alone with you!  
Home is when I’m alone with you


End file.
